Like A Dream
by Quitethefangirl
Summary: After experiencing a traumatic event, Calleigh starts to look at life more seriously. She just might take Eric up on his offer "to settle down with her." Calleigh never dreamed that being with Eric could be this great? But it's not quite what she thinks. Takes place during season 7 episodes 14 "Smoke Gets in Your CSI's"
1. Hot In Here

**T****itle****:** Like A Dream**  
**

**Timeline:** 7x14 "Smoke Gets in Your CSI's"_**  
**_

**Author:** Quitethefangirl

**Genre:** Romance_**  
**_

**Summary:** After experiencing a traumatic event, Calleigh starts to look at life more seriously, she just might take Eric up on his offer "to settle down with her." Calleigh never dreamed the being Eric could great? But it not quite as real as she thinks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author Note: **This story is based off one of my favorite CSI: Miami episodes "Smoke Gets in Your CSI's". Some of you will notice that a majority of this first chapter contains dialogue from that episode and I'm not claiming it as my own but thought is was necessary to include it in my story order to tell my story, so I hope you like it. Ciao

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Hot in Here

Calleigh turned and smiled at Ryan as he grabbed the side of the Hummer bracing himself, as she weaved through the morning traffic. He was so unnerved and tense, a little hint of worry danced in his eyes. Although they were in a police vehicle and he'd sped to urgent calls or was involved in chases many times, he'd had his sirens on, making his presents know others.

This was madness; she was blazing though the streets silently for a suspicious call. They could arrive and it could be a dozen dead cats, she could be risking his life for dead cats.

"Everything ok, Ryan?" She beamed at him, breaking him from his anxieties.

"Everything's great, Cal- um I think you're going a little bit- how fast are you going?" He laughed nervously, he was sure she was going 30 over whatever the speed limit was. She was zooming passed cars setting off a small orchestra of horns in her wake.

She just smiled at Ryan's remarks and slowed as she pulled onto a residential street, then stopped the Hummer in front of a large beige Spanish styled house, with a terra cotta roof and nicely maintained garden, she jumped out, kit in hand. Ryan followed, a little annoyed at her disregard for his safety, but who can stay upset with Calleigh?

"Do you realize you drive like a mad woman?" He remarked jokingly

"Well if you didn't like it, next time you drive" she teased as she started to walk to the door of the residence.

"So maybe I will" Ryan laughed "So-uh what is going on with you and Delko by the way?" he added smoothly, it was her turn to feel uncomfortable and nervous._ "Payback"_

"What are you talking about?" she said slightly quickening her pace to the door _"I'm not even sure what it is"_

"Um- what Calleigh? You know exactly what I'm talking about." He smiled, noticing her slight change in pace. _"Got you"_

"Oh please, give it a rest" She laughed. She moved in front of Ryan, quickly making her way to the door avoiding anymore talk regarding Delko and herself. She reached the door and announced herself.

"Miami-Dade PD, anyone home?" No one answered, she looked around, nothing. She spotted Ryan smirking in the corner of her eye. _"Grow up"_ she thought to herself smiling.

She proceeded to open the door and continued through the house, Ryan in tail.

"Neighbor called 911; she thought she smelled something rotting" she said as she walked further into the house.

"Ahh, I love the smell of decomp in the morning" Ryan added sarcastically walking up behind her.

"You are terrible" Calleigh whispered, eyeing the room cautiously. It was her job to be observant, but something wasn't right, it put her more on edge.

Unlike the beautiful exterior, the interior was dark and gloomy. It was a house that looked like it was from a horror film, it creeped her out. She walked into the kitchen; Ryan stayed behind and observed another room which was like a diner/living room area.

"There's nobody in here" Calleigh called from the kitchen "Could just be a rodent"

"_Or a dozen cats and we rushed over here of what?"_ Ryan thought. He walked around the room waving his flash light in every dark corner.

"You know, this place was foreclosed on over a month ago and has been vacant ever since. How long do you think someone or something would have been rotting in here?" Ryan asked the more experience CSI.

Calleigh calculated an answer and replied "While I would say with the heat and humidity lately, decomp could start in a couple of hours" she gave a thoughtful smile.

"That's good, I didn't want to have to deal with another bloater" Ryan sighed. Calleigh open the fridge, Ryan spotted a collapsible staircase that lead to an attic hidden inside the ceiling that someone forgot to close it, he started to climb the stairs. _"This seems like a good place to check"_

The smell was overwhelming.

"Calleigh, he's up here! He called down.

Calleigh gathered her kit and quickly followed Ryan to the attic, she was official creeped out. As she pulled herself up into the attic she stated her feelings. "This place is creepy" she said.

The attic was relatively large and dark; there were only a few small shuttered windows, which shone an eerie spotlight on Ryan and the body. The attic was generally empty, saw dust, spider webs and forgotten household items were the room's only décor.

"Yeah" Ryan mumbled, he was knelt over the body, pointing the flashlight in the dark areas to get a better light. The body was a white male, late 40's early 50's, about 6 feet something, weighting about 220-230 lbs with blonde hair; he was well dress obviously not a random drifter.

"Oh God" she said as the body came into view, she walked over to the body and knelt down beside Ryan.

"I'm not a doctor, but judging from the excess pool of blood over here, I'm guessing our friend here did not die of natural causes." Ryan stated as he pointed his light on the pool of blood that drenched the dirty cloth the man lay on.

Calleigh surveyed the area. "Did you see anything 'round here that could be used as a murder weapon?" she asked.

"Um-tu-ti-ti" Ryan moved around waved his flashlight, turning about the attic "OUCH" Ryan yanked his hand back and shined the flashlight on it, revealing it a small scratch and thin line of blood on palm of his hand.

"What you get a splinter?" Calleigh asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, cut my hand on a staple" Ryan put his palm to his mouth and sucked the blood up and continued to look at around, Calleigh looked around as well. The front door open then closed, at the sound Calleigh stiffened.

"What was that?" she asked with a frozen expression, her eyes moving back and forth rapidly.

"It's probably just backup" Ryan asked unconcerned, his attention still on his scarred palm.

Calleigh waited for a few seconds, her eyes still moving back and forth. She shook her head slightly, something was really wrong.

"They would have I.D. themselves." She stated in an icy tone.

Just then someone closed the attic door, Calleigh and Ryan jumped at the sound and turned to see someone had closed their only exit. Bullets started to shoot up into the attic tearing though the floor. Swiftly Calleigh and Ryan drew their weapons and aimed toward the ground and fired bullets, returning the favor.

The dead body in front of them convulsed as bullets entered it and the shooting continued. They tried their best to find the position of the shooter with lack of any visual, firing bullets hoping to hit their mark. Then shooting crease there was silence. The only sound was Calleigh and Ryan's heavy breathing, their guns still aimed at the ground. They both were tensed and alert, unsure if they hit their mark, seconds pass then Calleigh break the silence.

"You think we got him" She in a shaky breathless voice.

Ryan didn't reply, just lifted he gun and waited for more shoots, his eyes raced around his head. There were sounds of movement and then three electronic beep sounds come from room under them. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"What is that?" Ryan panicked

"I don't know, but I didn't like it" Calleigh replied, she was scared she didn't know what to expect, she just know it wasn't good.

BOOM, an explosion shook the whole attic, knocking them both over. Ryan fell on his back; Calleigh caught herself on a wooden foundation of the attic.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ryan yelled.

There were some electrical wires started to spark and the stairs caught on fire right in front of Calleigh.

"FIRE" She yelled.

"THE HEAT'S COMING FROM THE KITCHEN" Ryan frantically tried to find another exit; he stood up and started banging on the windows. It wasn't working.

Calleigh crawled away from the flames coughing, in search of other means of escape. Smoke slowly filled the room. Crawling, Coughing, she found a metal rod. _"I'm not going out like this"_ she thought to herself.

She knew all the risks that law enforcement jobs entailed, but she never imagined she'd die because she was closed in an attic and couldn't escape, so she burned to die. No, that was not how she imagined it. She was going to get though this; she was not going to go like this.

"I'M GOING THROUGH THE FLOOR" she yelled over the noise. Pound, pound, it wasn't working; she put all her strength to it. Pound, pound, pound

"CAN'T GET THIS WINDOW OPEN" Ryan yelled in frustration. All his pounding was in vain, the window wouldn't budge. They continued both eager to escape. _"This is hopeless"_ Ryan thought to himself. Behind him Calleigh was working herself into a sweat beating the floor board.

She wasn't sure if it was her natural strength or the adrenaline running through her veins, but she successful broken through the apart of the floor. _"That's a start"_ She thought.

"I GOT IT" she yelled as the rod struck a hole in the floor.

Ryan turned his attention away from the windows, ran over and aided Calleigh as she tore a hole in the floor, after much pounding and tearing, she and Ryan managed to get a hole big enough to fit though. As Ryan broke away the last few pieces, Calleigh stopped in an attempt to catch her breath, Coughing and wheezing as the hot smoky air filled her lungs. Ryan finished and exited the attic first.

The ceiling was a little way down from the floor. His plan was to get out the attic, hopeful without incident and he'd catch Calleigh as she made her exit, helping her make it safety on her feet. She'd working herself up quite a bit pounding the hole in the floor. She had inhaled a lot of smoke and was coughing quite a bit.

She'd done her part; it was his turn to do his. He lowered himself through the hole much as he could, then let himself drop to the ground._ "Great, made it, now for Calleigh."_

He reached up, grabbed for her "CALLEIGH" He yelled up at her.

She looked down at him, coughing "I'M GOING BACK FOR THE BODY" she yelled down at him.

"COME ON, CALLEIGH WE HAVE TO GO NOW" He yelled at her "_Why does she have to go way above and beyond, she most definitely is a mad woman"_

"IT'S ALL THE EVINDENCE WE'VE GOT" yelled at him. Someone was going to great lengths to cover up this crime, she was determined to find out who was behind this and she just wasn't going to let them get away, not if she had anything to do with it.

Ryan used his better judgment, it would only waste time with to argue, plus he'd be talking to deaf ears anyways. Calleigh walk back into the attic to collect the body, Ryan looked around for something he could stand on so reach the body better. Catching a living breathing, 5'3", 100 something pound woman, who could control her descent was one thing, but a dead 6 ft-something, 200 something pound grown man, who would plunge aimless down at him was another.

He needed something to fill the gap as much as possible. He spotted the kitchen table and dragged it over to the hole.

In the attic Calleigh reached the body, she had no time crawl under the smoke, she braved through it. She reached the body and with all her might picked up the cloth that the body lay on and dragged it to the hole, it took all her strength, but she was determined. She reached the hole and lowered the body to Ryan who was now standing on a table. _"Good thinking, Ryan" _she thought to herself.

She dropped the body; it flipped a little as it fell into Ryan arms. She coughed a little and she stumbled out of the smoky attic and onto the table. Her lungs were starting to burn and she'd started to feel lightheaded. It was time to go. She needed air and she needed it now.

Ryan propped the dead body on his back and helped Calleigh off the table, they ran to the door and out of the house. Outside, Calleigh coughed out the smoky air that filled her lungs, her brain was screaming for oxygen, she bent over trying to catch her breath.

Ryan walked as far as he could from the house, Calleigh run after him and trying to help relieve him of the dead body. Ryan ran around a brick wall that separated one part of the lot from the other, for cover to protect from other explosions. He knelt down and placed the body down in front of him, Calleigh knelt down, too.

Trying her best to help before she succumbed to another fit of coughing, she braced herself on the ground and Ryan patted her on the back, looking around see if he could spot a perp, but they were nowhere to be found. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and called it in.

* * *

**Please review, it's depressing when I don't get reviews and I'm depressed I can't write and when I can't write I can't update and when I can't update, ok I think you get the point lol - Quitethefangirl**


	2. Love Lockdown

**T****itle****:** Like A Dream**  
**

**Timeline:** 7x14 "Smoke Gets in Your CSI's"_**  
**_

**Author:** Quitethefangirl

**Genre:** Romance_**  
**_

**Summary:** After experiencing a traumatic event, Calleigh starts to look at life more seriously, she just might take Eric up on his offer "to settle down with her." Calleigh never dreamed the being Eric could great? But it not quite as real as she thinks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author Note:** I had a crazy week, most of which I spent writing and avoiding writing my Art Philosophy paper, but now it's done I totally have the time to post this chapter and which I sit on for like a week, so please read and review, Ciao.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Love Lockdown**

Calleigh leaned against Ryan's chest, coughing nonstop as they waited for dispatch to respond. She'd been exposed to the flames a little bit more than her fellow CSI. Between coughs she took long deep breaths in an effort to rid her lungs of the poisonous smoke.

Her coughing finally subsided, she could breathe again. She enjoyed the fresh oxygen that filled her lungs. She could hear the sirens in the distant. Ryan leaned against the wall, his head to the sky trying to catching his breath, letting out a few weak coughs in the process. The fire scarcely had an effect on him. It was the carrying of the body that was his undoing.

The body was heavy and dead, he felt like it was going to crumble down on top of him as he exited the house, but it was his burden to carry. Calleigh was the one who broke through the floor, she was the one who went back in the flames to retrieve the body and she saved his life.

He was not letting her carry the body. She still saw him struggle and tried the help him put the body down, though she herself was struggling with a battle of coughs. It made him feel weak, though he knew Calleigh would never say anything about it, but if it was Delko on the other hand he'd never live it down.

Calleigh went into another coughing fit, leaning her face heavily into his chest. He had his arms around her rubbing and patting her back, hoping to soothe her. Given the present scenario, being in this position with his fellow CSI, it was not as awkward as he thought it would be. No doubt it was somewhat awkward; her leaning on his chest sometimes grabbing his shirt for support, as he was holding her in his arms, but it was in the most unromantic sense possible.

Calleigh was his mentor. He looked up to her as a younger brother would look up to his older sister. She'd taken him under wing ever since he started as a CSI. He had no romantic feeling toward Ms. Duquesne with the exception of small tiny crush he may or may not have had when he first started; but what could he say? She's a beautiful woman and he's a man. However he soon learned she could be "dangerous" as displayed today.

She was scary and a different kind of crazy, plus Delko had all but marked his territory. Ryan and Calleigh's relationship was purely colleagues and friends, she was always there for him and now she needed him. So despite the awkward, embarrassing feeling, he was sure it was mutual, he dared not pull away from her. So his arm stayed, partly because he wanted to be a comfort her and part because he feared what would happen if he pulled away.

"_God, I hope Delko's not one of responding officers, this would be something to explain"_ he thought, but if Calleigh was involved, Delko was definitely going to be here. He was always her knight in shining armor. Calleigh sensed the tension in Ryan's chest.

"_Good"_ she thought he felt as weird as she did, but they just suffered a near death experience together. She needed the sense of security, even if it was in Ryan's arms. The sounds of sirens grew closer. Ryan leaning against the wall and Calleigh leaning against Ryan, they waited, neither had the strength to move the body to the hummer.

Calleigh had finally stopped coughing and let out a laugh. Ryan looked at her in horror and confusion, he drew back, _"Is she laughing?"_ he didn't see the humor of the situation. There was a dead guy, they were almost blown up, set on fire and almost became a human roast, plus they could be dying of smoke inhalation for all he knew.

Calleigh looked up at Ryan and laughed harder when she saw his expression, then she began to cough again. She took a few breaths the regained her composure. _"Yeah, she's most definitely mad"_ he thought.

"I was just thinking," She gasped, still laughing "what would Stetler do if he found us like this?"

He laughed at the mention of the high strung IAB Agent, if he saw the two CSI's at the current moment he'd likely have a cow. The man couldn't tell a kind, friendly gesture for a loving touch. When Horatio, Frank, Ryan and Eric rescued Calleigh from her capturers a while back, Natalia had given her friend a long heartfelt hug when she entered the CSI office.

She was glad her colleague was safe and unharmed for the most part; however that wasn't how the embrace was interpreted by Stetler. He went as far as quickly reminding the two women of the department's fraternization policy and warning Ms. Duquesne to refrain from starting a relationship with any of her other colleagues. This is a work place, not EHarmony he told her. She and Natalia just stared at him wide-eyed, unsure of what twisted fantasy his eyes lead him to believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah, he'd have a field day" Ryan laughed; he noticed she was trying to breaking the ice. Yeah, she was crazy but you could always count on Calleigh to find the light in an otherwise gloomy situation. There they sat, laughing as the fire trucks, ambulance and police cars raced to a stop the front of the house.

* * *

Eric jumped into the Hummer, he'd barely let Horatio finish giving all the details. There was shooting and a fire at the house Calleigh and Ryan had been sent to early that morning. It was just a suspicion call, but he couldn't help but think he should have been there with her. He had to know she was safe, Ryan called it in and said they were both safe, but he had to see for himself.

He quickly settled himself in the Hummer and sped off to the location, following the second batch patrol cars that were heading in the same direction. He quickly sped through traffic; the whole time his mind focused on Calleigh, praying that she was safe. He finally arrived; the place was already swarming with rescue cars.

The fire was still burning firefighters working on putting it out, trying to preserve as much as the house as possible. Paramedics seeing to the wounded, Police officers were talking to eyewitnesses, Civilians were starting to gather around the yellow tape. He walked under the tape, flashing his badge to the cadet who was on crowd control and joined the chaos. He didn't see Calleigh anywhere, slowly panic hugged his body and his throat began to feel tight.

He take a quickly scan for the ambulance, there were two. In the one that faced him the there was a paramedic examining a man, another pushing a stretcher with a body bag on it. He walked over and unzipped the bag, it was a man. He walked away.

"CALLEIGH" he yelled, a little frantic.

He was walking along the ambulance towards the other ambulance, which was facing the different direction. That when he heard her voice.

"What the diagnoses, Doctor?" he heard her say in a sweet southern voice.

He race towards her voice "Calleigh" He said when she came into his sight.

She was sitting in the back of the ambulance and a female EMT and Ryan, the pair both breathing into an oxygen mask. Relief showered his body. She looked unscathed, a little scorched and sooty but altogether safe and sound.

Her eyes brightened when she saw him, she dropped the oxygen mask she was holding to her face and stood. Ignoring the feeling of nausea due to a swift movement, she embraced him. He squeezed her tightly rubbing his hands around her back then one arm bringing it to her face, gently caressing her soot covered cheek.

"I was so worried, how do you feel?" Eric said looking into her eyes. It took all his physical strength not to kiss her right then and there.

Ryan stared at them wide-eyed _"There is definitely something going on with Delko and Calleigh"_ he assured himself. He'd witnessed many of their awkward, passion filled moments, but this was the most intense one by far. Their faces were too close to be considered a "kind and friendly gesture" and there was cheek caressing involved.

"_Now what would Stetler say if he saw this?" _Ryan smirked behind his mask. _"He'd die"_

There was a tense silence; Eric's worried eyes studied Calleigh intently, He cocked his head slightly as if he was going in for a kiss and he really wanted to too._ "Nothing, says 'I love you' like a near death experience"_ Ryan thought _"Eric Delko, you are too smooth."_

The Female EMT put her hand on her heart and stared at the couple with a stupid smile on her face.

"I'm fine" Calleigh said smiling at Eric, _"and so are you. God, I could just kiss him right now. Kiss me, Eric. Kiss me." _She was having trouble breathing again, but it was not due to the amount of smoke she inhaled.

"Good" he said straightening his head pulling Calleigh into another hug. He sighed_ "This is not the time or the place."_

In Eric's embrace, Calleigh closed her eyes, disappointed _"So close yet so far. How long, how long do I have to wait, Eric?" _

"I'm fine, too" Ryan said remove the mask to talk "Remember me, Ryan Wolfe. We work together and I was also nearly burnt to death, too."

Eric, whose back was turned from Wolfe, had forgotten he was there; he'd witnessing the moment the two just shared. Embarrassed he quickly released Calleigh from his arms, she followed suit and they both turned the face Ryan. Calleigh cheeks were a bright shade of red. She put her hand to them in attempt to cover it.

"What? You want a hug too?" He said, hoping to downplay the moment as a friend to friend gesture.

"As much as I love 'hugging and touching' Eric," Ryan said waving his finger at Delko's face with a big smirk on his face "I'd have to pass" he put his oxygen mask back on.

Calleigh gave Eric a weak smile and walked over to the truck and took her spot and placed the mask back on, she needed air. Eric Delko had taken her breath away.

Eric stood around the ambulance for a little while longer. Getting statements from Calleigh and Ryan, details of scene pre-fire, the body's location, how the fire started and the shooting, getting all the information he needed to process the scene more effectively.

They told him how they found the body in the attic and about the perp who entered the house, shot into the attic and set off a bomb causing and explosion that lead to the house being set ablaze. They both knew this was going to be the first of many times they'd tell the story. Sooner or later Frank would come and take an official statement, then they'd have to gave a written statement and of course instead of reading that statement for themselves Valera and Natalia would prefer the 'victims' to re-live how they almost dead in a flaring attic. Yeah, they just soak it all up.

The fire was contained and the Fire Marshal deemed the building safe to enter, Horatio walked over to the relieved Eric and checked on the health status of his two CSI's.

"Ma'am, Mr. Delko, Mr. Wolfe" he greeted them, nodding his head respectful at each CSI. "How are you feeling?" He asked with piercing concerned eyes, visible even behind his shades.

"I'm fine" Calleigh said removing her mask.

"I've had better days" Ryan said into his mask looking at the lieutenant.

"The oxygen seems to be helping" The EMT butted in "the breathing exercise helped, too. But I still strongly recommend going to a hospital for additional treatment and a more extensive checkup." She said looking at Duquesne and Wolfe. "Smoke inhalation is a serious thing, though you feel fine, you can never be sure how much damage the smoke caused without the advice of a medical professional." She said.

"While, think I'm fine. Though I wasn't exposed to too much of the smoke as Calleigh was, when she went back into the attic to retrieve the body the fire was had gotten pretty thick" Ryan said. Calleigh shot Ryan a quick irritated glare. _"Yeah, she going to kill me" _

"Yeah, I heard you're quite the hero?"Horatio said to Calleigh, looking down removing his shades then looking up, gazing off to something in the distance. She couldn't help, but blush _"God, news travels fast in the law enforcement circle, too fast sometimes_"

Eric looked at Calleigh apprehensively. Their eyes meet.

"I -um, it was nothing," she looked down "just doing my job recovering and protecting evidence, I couldn't have done without Ryan and his quick thinking" she said humbly, she put her hand on his shoulder and griped his shoulder tightly. He tensed, knowing the sharp words he had in store for him on the ride back to CSI office. "But I'm fine, really I'm fine." She smiled at Horatio and Eric.

She knew Ryan and Eric were only worried about her well being, but she couldn't help but feel as if they were patronizing her. It annoyed her. She put her mask down on her lap, her eyes meet Eric's again. Delko had been staring at her intently since Ryan's comment, he was worried.

When Speed was still alive, He and Eric where clubbing when the night club caught fire. Delko's date that night was one of the sixteen who dead in the blaze, her death was due to smoke inhalation. She had breathed in too much of the hot air and it scorched her lungs, but he could obvious see she was deteriorating from the smoke, she was having trouble breathing, coughing and wheezing and her skin was pale. She'd collapse and when she regained consciousness she was weak and could barely talk or feel any of her limbs. Calleigh on the other hand was lively talking and laughing, her skin was it's normal tone if not a little more tanned. She'd cough from time to time, but she looked like her normal healthy self. Maybe she was fine, but he thought she should go to the hospital to be sure.

"Maybe you guys should go to be safe" He said.

"Eric" she voice came out a little more annoyed then she like, softening she continued "I'm fine; I just-I just want to catch the guy" she sighed. "Need any help processing the scene?" she asked Horatio.

"_Always the assiduous one" _Ryan thought to himself rolling his eyes, _"Classic Calleigh for you"_

"I think Delko and I can handle it, you have been through enough for one day, take rest of the day" he said in his cool tone.

"No, I need to work" she said shaking her head

"Yeah, me too" Ryan agreed, although he was a little worn and exhausted, going home would only torment him. He needed answers and he wanted to aid them in finding the perp, taking the day would only delay the process.

"Well, then" Horatio put his hand on his hips "go home and get cleaned up, we'll meet to back at the lab"

"Keep me posted" Calleigh said.

"Will do Calleigh, will do" Horatio put his shades on "Eric, we have a crime scene to process" he put his hands on his hips and headed for the house.

"You good?" Eric good asked Calleigh

She shook her head. "Yeah" she said a little above a whisper.

He put his hand on her shoulder, petting it gently and looking into her eyes, remembering Ryan was present this time. _"She's fine, she was fighter"_ he thought _"she never plays the part of the damsel in distress, she has too much pride"_ Eric smiled and turned then walked off to process the scene with Horatio. Calleigh stood and watched as he walked away _"He's great, he's such a gentleman"_ She thought _"he always plays the part of the knight in shining armor, I love that about him I'm just too proud to admit it."_

"Your boyfriend is so sweet" heard a voice beyond her say; she turned to see the voice belonged to the EMT, who was assisting them. "And handsome" she said smiling

"Um Eric," she blushing, heavily "We're not um, we're not um dating, we're not," she stumble "we're just colleagues and good friends" she finally managed in a squeaky voice.

Ryan was dying with laughter behind his mask 'Riiiiiiiiiiight' he mumbled

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought you were um, is he available?" she asked

The question was answered with a fit of coughs from Calleigh; she quickly put her mask back on her face, gracefully avoiding the question and eye contact with both Ryan and EMT till her oxygen treatment ended.

* * *

**That's it, I try to update soon, please review it makes me happy --Quitethefangirl**


	3. Thinking of You

**T****itle****:** Like A Dream**  
**

**Timeline:** 7x14 "Smoke Gets in Your CSI's"_**  
**_

**Author:** Quitethefangirl

**Genre:** Romance_**  
**_

**Summary:** After experiencing a traumatic event, Calleigh starts to look at life more seriously, she just might take Eric up on his offer "to settle down with her." Calleigh never dreamed the being Eric could great? But it not quite as real as she thinks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author Note: **Ok, I know it's been forever since I've updated and I have several excuses why like a computer crash, the start of school, working two jobs, spending time with my boyfriend and laziness sandwiched with writer's block but I'm back and here's a new chapter for you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thinking of You

"_Is she smiling?"_ Ryan thought as he got in the passenger side of the Hummer. He was almost definite that Calleigh was going to chew him out for ratting on her to Eric and Horatio, but she was smiling. Though against Horatio's strong advice, she had insisted that she was well enough to drive herself home. Calleigh put the keys into the ignition and started the engine and she was beaming.

Her mind was stuck on Eric; she couldn't get him off her mind as of late. She'd had feelings for men before but she never felt like this, she felt like a high school girl with a crush. She'd admit there was always an attraction between them but they've was never really resolved it, but as of late Eric had been nothing short of amazing.

He really been there for her, bringing her coffee or food when she was working late, making sure she made it home safely when she worked those late night even going as far as driving her when she was too tired to do so herself, calling her just to talk just to hear what she had to say. Those things were great and she really appreciated what he did for her, but those gestures were just icing on the cake. They were not the reason why he consumed every inch of her brain.

It was the fact that she felt that he really truly, genuinely cared for her. Of the man she dated she never felt that they cared not even half as much as Eric, he went above and beyond. She couldn't stop the feeling that she suppressed for so long, she was head over heels for Eric. She was just afraid he didn't feel the same anymore, because despite all his gestures he failed to clarify his intentions.

More and more they have those awkward moment like today when he seem like he was going to tell something like he love her or even kiss her but nothing ever happened or they were interrupted. So she told herself to be patience, she was going to wait for him because he waited so much long her.

"What do you thinking about?" she heard Ryan say from the passenger seat.

"Huh?" Calleigh said shaking her head snapping out of her daydream. "What?"

Ryan had been talking about something for the last fifteen minutes and she didn't hear a word of it. She felt horrible, but Eric was a pretty good distraction, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh my God, have you not heard a word of what I said?" Ryan said feigning hurt but smiling the whole time.

"Well, Ryan you do mumble" Calleigh remarked in her sweetest southern accent.

"What? I don't mumble you're the one with the accent. No one understands what you say most of the time." In a higher pitched exaggerated southern accent he mocked her. "I'm Calleigh Duquesne la la la da la"

"God I don't sound like that" she managed through laughter. "You make me sound Anna Montana child"

"It's Hannah, Cal" Ryan corrected her

"You would know" Calleigh replied smirking.

"So you ok?" Ryan asked in a serious tune. "You were totally zone out there, Cal. Want to um wanna talk about?" he treaded nervously on this, he wasn't sure quite want was going through her head and he was trying his best not to offend her.

"Oh," Calleigh shook her head "I was um well I was just thinking about how" she paused, she was stammering because she had no idea what to tell him, she couldn't tell him she was head over heels for Eric. _"What to say, what to say?"_ she thought, but her mouth answered before she could formulate a responds. All of a sudden, she was over taken by a fitted of coughs, which cause her to swerve a little into oncoming traffic.

"WHOA WHOA" Ryan yelled, grabbing the steering wheel and steer Qing the car back and out of harm's way.

Calleigh pressed down hard of the brake, bring the car to a screeching halt. Ryan felt like he was about to swallow his own heart, this was the third near death experience of the day; it was getting to be too much for him to handle.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan. Are you ok?" Calleigh managed, she had started to develop a discomforting feeling in her chest. She felt like her chest was on fire.

"I'm fine and I'm taking you up on your offer and I'm driving" Ryan said, trying his best to laugh about the situation so Calleigh wouldn't feel patronized.

"But we're in the middle of the highway" Calleigh laughed in a still breathless voice, her chest kept tightening involuntarily.

"I don't care" Ryan smirked. He unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out the car and walked over to the driver's side knocked on the window. Calleigh can't argue with him, she compiled and climbed over to the passenger side. Ryan hop in the driver seat and started to drive.

"Hey" Calleigh said running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah" Ryan said removing his eyes for a second from the road to look at her.

"Let's not mention this to anyone; I don't want everyone to worry. Eric already was worried enough at the scene"

"Yeah Eric was worried" Ryan said jokingly "you sure there nothing going on between you? Because Eric was getting pretty cozy with you at the crime scene" he smirked

Calleigh turned a deep shade of red and looked away. _"He just won't quit"_ she thought "I don't know what you are talking about. He was just as worried about me as he was about you, Ryan" Calleigh stammered

"Right…" Ryan sarcastically

"What? I think your reading into this too much" Calleigh said looking out the window trying her best to avoid eye contact, she was really blushing now and she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Calleigh, I'm a man an-" Ryan said proudly

"That's good to know because I wonder about that sometimes" Calleigh interrupted smirking, trying her best to take the spot light off of her and Eric and on something else.

"Huh? What? You can't be serious, I'm very masculine. You could ask anyone in the lab" Ryan said in his defense

"Well that's not what I hear, ask anyone in the lab" Calleigh said with a smirked

"Right" Ryan laughed as he pulled into a residential street, surly she was teasing him he thought but nevertheless it still bugged him. "Right? You're joking, who thinks that?" He asked pulling into a driveway and brought the car to a stop.

Calleigh hop out of the car and looked down at her watchless wrist and said "Oh look at the time we need to get back to the lab stat, I would tell you Ryan but I really don't have the time, cya" and walking toward the her house.

"Cal, come on, are you serious?" he called after her

Cal laughed and walked into the house.

* * *

**Hot and dangerous if you're one of us then roll with us, cause we make the hipsters fall in love- Quitethefangirl out (yes I'm a dork for Ke$ha lol)**


	4. Knock You Down

**Author Notes: **Finally this chapter is done. I have the episode on my last computer, but I didn't have it anymore because it didn't get save on the transfer from the hard drive, weird right? It was a subscription to this story that brought me back to fanfic after almost 2 years of being AWOL and I promised I'd update it to a reader but I couldn't. I updated my other two stories, but not this one. I didn't have the episode and I wasn't going to buy it again because I'm cheap. So I searched Youtube only to find nothing. One day after I pretty much given up, Netflix had CSI: Miami available on instant view and I could finally got it done. Dictating with close caption makes my job a thousand times easier. I'm happy the part of the story that I had to included from the show is over, even with closed captions to took forever. So hope you enjoy it, it was hard work so you better leave some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Knock You Down

Calleigh washed up quickly and was headed to the lab in no time, leaving almost thirty minutes after Ryan had originally dropped her home. She didn't take kindly to being set on fire or murder attempts on her life, so she was eager to find the guy who was responsible and bring them to justice.

As she drove to the lab, she ignored the burning pains that she had started to feel in her chest. Her throat would hurt for a moment, but the pain would quickly reside and she'd feel fine again. She didn't feel hundred percent, but she wasn't expecting to, she had just been trapped in a fire. She felt about ninety-five percent so that meant she was working.

When she walked into the lab she was greeted by anxious Delko, who looked as if he was probably lingering by the door for all of the fifty minutes it took her to get back to the lab.

"Hey Eric, any news?" Calleigh asked

"Um I haven't been in the lab really yet" Eric stammered, he scratched the back of his neck "Cal, are you sure you're ok? Natalia and I can handle this if you're not feeling up to it. If anyone deserves a break it's you." Eric continued with a worried look on his face.

"No I'm fine" Calleigh said forcing a smile as she tried to stifle the cough that was burning in her throat, her face felt hot. On the ride to the lab she was starting to feel progressively worse, but she was going to working through it, it wasn't like she was dying. She didn't want Eric to see her look one bit not less than her normal healthy self, he would worry which was cute but annoying at the same time. However he saw right though that forced smile.

"Yeah, you're looking quite red" He said, shooting her a worried look.

"Well Ryan and I did have the pleasure trip to El Spa de Fuego, so I'm sure we're both a little tan" She joked, as she smothered her cough in her laughter.

"Well—" Eric said, still worried and not finding the humor in her joke, but she cut him off.

"So you don't have anything for me?" she said, getting down to business.

"Well" He sighed in a slightly annoyed manner "Tara should probably have some news by now about the John Doe; but I was waiting on you, I thought you'd want to be the first to know. It's all yours if you're up for it." He knew arguing with her was a lost cause, she was not leaving.

"Great" Calliegh said then quickly turned whisked through the hall and towards the morgue.

Eric watched her, _"Just too stubborn for her own good"_

Calliegh walked into the lab to see Tara hunched over the John Doe.

"You got news for me?" Calleigh said as she entered.

Tara looked up from the body and up at Calliegh "Hey, I thought you'd be taking slow after you close call this morning" she said looking at the CSI with surprise.

"Nope, I really want to get this one. The trail is fresh, so it's no time like the present" Calliegh replied eagerly

"I'm sure you are" Tara responded as she went back to the body and started to take nail scraping samples as Calleigh questioned her once more about the John Doe.

"The sooner we can I.D. him, the better." Calleigh said eagerly to the M.E.

"We are working on that," Tara Price sighed, a little annoyed of CSI.

Calleigh was hovering around the M.E. office, scavenging like a vulture for any new info concerning the John Doe she'd dragged from the fire. It seemed like every few seconds she'd ask what you get for me or anything new. She was very anxious and annoying. Tara couldn't blame her though; she had risked her own life in hopes to bring the victim's killer to justice_ "God, the lady was persistent."_

"But I can put his time of death at yesterday evening" Tara add hopeful.

"What about a cause of death?" Calleigh added. She needed to know everything she possible could.

"Gunshot wound" Tara replied quickly.

"Are you sure you're not looking at bullets from this morning, I saw at least four hit'em" She said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, there were five, but no bruising with those." Tara replied, fingering the bruise-less holes the bullets the body sustained postmortem.

"_I'm a medical examiner, I would know"_ she wanted to add, but she knew the lady was just being thorough; she hadn't been working here very long, so she held her tongue. She wanted Calleigh to one day come to trust and respect her like she did the previous M.E. Alexx Woods; The CSI's always speak so highly of her. Snappy, cocky come back would just make her seem rude and make the wrong impression.

"And that's cause he was already dead" Calleigh answering rested of her own questioned, she raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. She was satisfied with Tara explanation, but she still wanted more she grimaced clearing her throat, trying to shake a cough. "All right, which one was the fatal shot?"

Tara paused and looked at Ms. Duquesne, the way she clear her throat seems as if she was hiding something like a cough or maybe ignoring it. Tara knew the risk fires could cause, Officer Duquesne should have gone to hospital to get checked out. Tara didn't know if she should mention it or not, they were colleagues, not friends. Calleigh could take it the wrong way and she didn't want to pry.

"You ok?" She asked casually, trying to mask her worry.

"Can I have that water?" Calleigh asked ignoring the question, pointing at a bottle of water on counter behind the M.E. She'd ignored question because there were instants when she felt horrible, but for the most she really felt fine then she'd go into a coughing fit. At moments it felt like her lungs were on fire all over again. Water cured these instants and she'd eventually feel better. She didn't want her colleagues to worry about her; she was going to be fine. _"It will pass"_ she thought to herself.

"Course of" Tara said worry tugging at her mind, she was a doctor when she saw a symptom she couldn't help but diagnose them. She could tell Ms. Duquesne wasn't feeling as good as she let on. She had to do something, ignoring symptoms was a stupid thing to do. Tara's worried eyes followed Calleigh as she walked over to the counter to claim her water bottle. Tara couldn't hold her tongue any longer she had to say something.

"Calleigh," She said gently "I think the fire maybe have been too much." She pause watching the CSI's careful choose her words, she continued "Ryan said you went above and beyond"

"I'm fine." Calleigh lied, taking a big gulped of water. "When do think I can get the bullet?"

"There deep - A while." Tara give Calleigh a comforting look "but I can tell you one thing right now, Mr. Doe here had a dirty secret" Tara walked over the foot of the body. "Track marks between his toes" she moved his big toe away from the other revealed a small hole. Calleigh took another gulp of water.

"He was hiding a habit" Calleigh added intrigued, she was getting somewhere. She took another gulp of water.

"Most likely heroin" Tara remarked.

"All right, maybe this wasn't a real estate deal gone bad, maybe it was a drug deal." Calleigh said, considering the possibilities.

Tara nodded her head thoughtfully, still worried about her fellow colleagues.

"Either way I'll get this fingernails scraping to DNA" Calleigh awkwardly smiled, giving Tara a reassuring head bob. She had noticed the expression on the M.E. face, but she said she was fine. Why did they just take her word for it?

With that Calleigh exited the morgue and straight to DNA, Tara watch her until the CSI was out of sight.

As soon as she was out of view, Tara pulled off her gloves and whipped out her cell phone, hit a few button. It rang and someone picked up on the other line.

"Eric, its Tara I worried about Calleigh" she said into the phone.

* * *

Calliegh tried to walk as swiftly as she could toward the lab. Eager to get the results to Natalia asap, but her body wouldn't let her. She had barely gotten ten feet from the morgue and it had felt as if she'd run a marathon. She was winded, her chest and face were burning and she could barely breathe. Panting, however she continued to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited, leaning on the wall, all the while gasping for air. She was trying her best to keep it together in the morgue, but it was going hard to hide.

"I'm fine" she whispered to herself for reassurance, but she was not doing well and she knew it. Nevertheless, that she wasn't going to quit, she had to get this guy. The elevator dinged and opened slowly, revealing it was empty. _"Thank God" _Calleigh thought. She couldn't keep up this rouse any longer. She slowly stumbled in and laid her head on the back of the elevator and the doors closed. Taking in some deep and wavering breathes she thankfully for her solitude. She hesitated to press the button to the lab's floor in hope to gain some composer. However, before she could the elevator started to move. She propped herself up, not wanted the elevator caller's to see her in this distressed state. The elevator stopped of the third floor, the labs floor and slowly the doors opened. There Eric stood, waiting.

"Hey" he smiled at her. Though he smiled she could read the concern that draw a line across his forehead.

"How are you feeling, Smokey" he added jokingly, trying to hide his worry even more. It wasn't working.

"I'm great" she lied then cleared her throat, trying to halt the cough that was threatening to make an appearance. It was burning in her throat but she wasn't going to let it out, especially not in front of Eric.

"I got DNA for Natalia, so I better be off" she said trying to escape him so she could release the cough that was brewing in her throat. She quickly walked away, Eric followed.

"Hey, I'll walk with you" he said jogging up behind her. "That is if you don't mind"

"Sure" Calleigh replied, slightly annoyed. _"I just can't get rid of you"_ she thought. She liked that he cared, but she was stubborn too. She didn't want him to see her sick and try to send her home by ganging up on her with H and Natalia. So a second they walked in silence, an awkward silence until Eric broke it.

"So guess who not back yet?" He was trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Ryan?" Calleigh said.

"Yep and I sure he's not dragging his feet. I crashed at his place once and I swear the man woke at 5am to prepare for work at 8:30am." Eric laughed.

"Hey, I wake that early too" Calliegh laughed and playfully hit Eric on the shoulder. He always knows how make her open up, even when she was being stubborn. She might able to avoid the situation of the health, but Eric was going to make her talk about something, everything so he could keep an eye on her without making her feel watched.

"Well Calleigh, he doesn't have a rigorous walkout regimen and he's not a female, so he really has no excuse." Eric added chuckling. "He spent at least an hour in the bathroom in the mirror; he has vanity light on his bathroom mirror. He said it shows his true complexion and he can better see his flaws. I swear he was putting on makeup." Calleigh giggled and he smiled at her, those walls were coming down.

"Well maybe it's an OCD thing?" Calliegh laughed.

"No color coding the food in your fridge is an OCD thing, which something he also does. Nope it's not that, he's just a pretty boy" he laughed and Calliegh did too. Her laughs then turned to cough and her face got red and hot and she begin to sway, she stable herself on one of Eric steady pecs. Noticing she was groping Eric chest and instead of the walls, which was her original intent, she quickly release him and steadied herself on her feet again.

"I'm so sorry" she said, embarrassed.

"Wow, even I'm not the smooth. What that moved call the cough and grab, very subtle" he said jokingly, but his eyes were not laughing. "So you been coughing a lot today?" he added in a more serious tone.

"Just a little, my body is just letting out the bad, that's all" Calleigh smiled, however her face was baking and she felt as if she was about to breath fire. Eric didn't believe her and was about to make a comment when reached Natalia lab. Calleigh quickly walked in.

"Hey Nat, got DNA. I need it rushed. It from the victims nails from the house this morning." Calliegh said.

"Hey Cal, hey Eric" Natalia said started by Calliegh abrupt entrance, she got up from whatever she was working on and walked over to them. She gave them a weird look; she could see that something was going on. Eric sighed in an annoyed manner and Calleigh didn't react at all. "I'll get this back to you soon as I can" She grabbed the envelope from Calleigh and walked back to her workstation; Though she was curious what was going on between them, she know getting the guy was more important and she needed a clear head.

"Let me know" Calleigh said exiting the lab and sprinting to the nearest bathroom to escape Delko. He tried to follow, but she was too fast.

"Cal," she heard him called as she stepped into the women's bathroom and the door close. _"Follow me in here Delko_" She laughed to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror; her skin was extremely red and drenched. She splashed water in her face and took a deep breath. _"Get it to Duquesne"_

* * *

She tried regained as much composer as she could by sitting and taking deep breathes, but it was pointless with each passing moment she felt worse and worse, each breath was more wheezy and raspy than the last. So she waited in the restroom for fifteen more minutes to insure that the coast was clear and exited. She crept out and headed straight to the sanctuary of her ballistics lab to see if Tara had managed to get her those bullets, but there was nothing in her mailbox when she opened it. So she sit down and relaxed while looking through her open cases for any clues her many have missed the first few times. After some time had passed Eric bursts into the lab.

"Hey, there you are. We got a hit on the nail scrapings. His name is Colin Astor, they just picked him up. He's in an interrogating room waiting, you up for it?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah" Calliegh replied._ "Yes, we're finally getting somewhere."_ They exited the lab and headed over the interrogation rooms.

"I never shot anyone, not that guy you found and certainly no one as pretty as you." said Colin Astor smiling at Calleigh with his sleepy eyes.

"Can you explain to us how your skin got under his fingernails?" Calleigh asked in a quite irritated manner. Despite the fact that she had taken it easy in her lab for quite some time she was still feeling horrible, she was twisting her water bottle cap on and off the distract her from her condition. Delko walked over to Astor with a serious look on his face.

"I have no idea" Colin said, Eric handed him a headshot of the John Doe framed by the stainless steel of the slab of the morgue and Colin let out a slight chuckle as he look at the picture. "I have seen that guy. That's Elbows.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Calleigh asked, taking a deep breath then cleared her throat, screwing the cap on her water bottle once more before placing it down, it was serving its purpose and she couldn't ignore the pain.

"Met him at a pickup game last week, shirts and skins at Biscayne" Colin replied.

You happen to get his name? Eric asked, bracing himself on the table and looking down at Colin.

"I just told you, we all called him 'Elbows'" Colin replied

"Can you, um…" Calliegh started, but was interrupted by a strong cough. It passes and she tried to continue "Excuse me" she paused taking a breath and cough once more. Eric looked over at her, worried. It was starting to feel as if her airways were narrowing.

"Can you..?" she tried but was once more hampered by another cough; she tried to clear her throat. She coughed several more times.

"Can I what?" Colin asked smartly

Calliegh ignored his question.

"Do you have some gum?" she asked as she looked at Eric, clearing her throat.

"Yeah" Eric replied looking increasingly more worried.

Calleigh took a big gulp of water. Eric unwrapped a piece of gum and handed it to her. He was starting to freak out now, she was not ok. Calleigh put the gum in her mouth and started to chew. Maybe this will be the distraction she needs.

"You okay?" Eric asked with a super freaked out expression on his face.

"Mm-hmm" Calleigh murmured back to him. She coughed again; as she chewed she began again. "Mr. Astor, you said that you were playing basketball with, um…" Her face was on fire and looked glossy with sweat. Her balance was started to waver and she started to cough once more, but this time she couldn't stop it. She braced herself on the table; she was overtaken by a fit of coughs.

"Calliegh, you okay?" Eric asked totally bugging out, he walked closer to her. She was taking in deep, raspy breathes of air between the violent coughs that shake her body.

"What is this, good cop – crazy cop?" Colin chuckled calmly, not fully understanding the situation that was playing out.

Calleigh?" Eric asked panicky

"I can't breathe" Calleigh managed, after a few deep breathes. Eric narrowed the space between them.

Hey, Hey, hey" Eric said rushing to steady her, she went into another fit of cough before falling to the floor. He was prepared, yet still slightly surprised by her faltering legs. Eric tried his best to steady her as she ascended to the ground with his shaky hand.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, officer down in here!" He yelled. Colin finally saw they weren't playing around and stood in alarm. Calleigh continued to descend into Eric's arms as her coughed.

"Yo, what's going on in here?" Colin asked, now he was starting to freak.

"Shut up" Eric yelled pointing at him. "I need an ambulance. Officer needs a 42! I need help now!" Eric continued to yell.

Cops stormed the room, panic started outside the interrogation room as everyone was rushing to help.

"Hey, I never touched her" Colin said, raising he hands in innocence as the cops stormed the room to help the fallen CSI. The cop pointed at Colin to silence him, handcuffed and begin to escort him from the room.

It was complete chaos, worry and panic surged through Eric's body as he held Calleigh, she wasn't stopping her coughing and her breathing was going weaker and raspier with each cough. He didn't know what was wrong that had made her coughs to take a terrible turn. He felt helpless as she coughed viciously in his arms. He said a silent prayer for her as he held her and waited for help.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving Ya'll** **-Quitethefangirl**


End file.
